Baby, before it's too late
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Palavras devem ser ditas antes que seja tarde demais. Happy Royai Day!


N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

Olá! Em comemoração (adiantada) ao Royai Day resolvi escrever essa oneshot.

Recomendo que leiam enquanto escutam a seguinte música (é importante que ouçam, foi a música utilizada para escrever essa fanfic): _**What About Now - Daughtry** _- ** watch?v=5cMlPo9XjZQ **

Boa leitura :)

* * *

**Baby, before it's too late**

Outra pilha de relatórios estava sobre a mesa dele. Já eram 19 horas e eles não estavam nem na metade de todo o trabalho daquele dia.

- Estou cansado. – Mustang resmungou pela décima vez.

- Eu sei. – Riza respondeu sem erguer os olhos do mapa que trazia em mãos.

- Estou cansado. – meia hora depois Roy levantava-se e ia em direção às grandes janelas de vidro.

- Dizer que está cansado não fará com que o cansaço passe. – Hawkeye fechou a pasta que terminara, deu uma breve olhada para a mesa do Füher e suspirou ao ver todos os papeis que ainda faltavam.

- Vamos para casa. – o moreno declarou virando-se e encarando sua assistente.

Riza não queria sair sem terminar, mas uma vez que ele tivesse decidido a encerrar o expediente provavelmente se recusaria a fazer qualquer coisa depois da decisão. Silenciosamente, ela ergueu-se e foi até o canto da grande sala para pegar suas coisas.

- Hawkeye. – a voz poderosa chamou.

- Sim? – antes que pudesse perceber estava nos braços dele.

Não houve declaração, nenhuma palavra que mudasse o status de ambos. Num ultimo aniversário de Riza, ele simplesmente chegara com uma única rosa vermelha e sem qualquer anúncio lhe beijara pela primeira vez. Desde então era um acordo tácito entre eles, nada era visto em público, Mustang saia da casa de sua tenente, e ainda assistente, antes que o dia clareasse.

Riza sentiu um leve aperto no peito quando viu os olhos negros fitando-a com carinho depois do beijo que acabara de receber.

- Agora podemos ir. – um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele.

A loira assentiu e acompanhou-o pelos inúmeros corredores até a saída do prédio.

Durante a noite, ainda nos braços de Roy, Riza permitiu-se chorar como não fazia há muitos anos.

Antes que os primeiros raios de sol tocassem as janelas da casa a loira terminava de colocar a última peça de roupa na mala. Olhou para a grande cama onde Mustang dormia quase tranquilo.

- É o melhor a ser feito. – sussurrou para si mesma tentando encontrar forças para deixar o quarto.

Antes que chegasse à porta fitou mais uma vez aquele que havia sido o seu mundo por mais de uma década e só nos últimos meses era realmente seu.

Deu um sorriso triste ao pensar na ironia da vida e saiu da casa com Black Hayate ao seu lado.

Roy acordou desnorteado, o sol já iluminava todo o cômodo, buscou Riza já que perdera a hora na casa dela e não notou sua presença no quarto.

Chamou-a e não obtendo resposta andou por toda a construção sem encontra-la, viu na mesa da cozinha um pequeno pedaço de papel.

"Não me procure, eu fiz o que era melhor. Obrigada por todos os dias, já resolvi as questões que envolviam minha dispensa."

Mustang leu aquelas poucas linhas outra vez para ter certeza de que seu cérebro tinha assimilado o real conteúdo da informação. Ela estava deixando-o, logo agora que estavam juntos.

Vestiu-se com pressa e dirigiu até o Quartel General, lá chegando mandou que chamassem Fuery e o incumbiu de encontrar Riza.

Duas semanas passaram-se até que o general entrou em sua sala com o rosto preocupado.

- Ela está com Edward e Winry. – Anunciou entregando-lhe um relatório.

- Eu deveria ter sabido. – Roy disse enquanto pegava o documento e lia com rapidez.

- Você vai atrás dela? – O general perguntou.

- Sim. – foi tudo o que o moreno declarou antes de pegar o quepe e encaminhar-se para a saída.

Edward Elric observou o carro militar estacionando ao lado de sua casa, sabia que ele descobriria em algum momento.

Mustang desceu do automóvel e com passos duros encaminhou-se para dentro da agradável construção.

Assim que o viu entrando pela porta da frente Winry saiu correndo para um dos cômodos da casa, havia lágrimas em seus olhos, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Sente-se. – Edward pediu indicando o sofá no canto da sala, seu tom era grave e destoava do habitual. Talvez fosse a gravidade causada pela vida adulta, por agora ser um pai de família e marido.

-Acho que sabe o motivo de minha vinda. – Mustang não queria rodeios, perdera tempo demais à procura de Riza.

- Eu sei. – a voz agora estava carregada de pesar.

- Então, por favor, vá chamá-la. – pediu enquanto se remexia em seu assento.

- Não posso. – Ed ergueu os olhos e Roy viu que estavam marejados.

- Por que não pode? Onde está Riza? – o moreno ergueu-se impaciente.

- Ela se foi. – o loiro disse usando uma das mãos para secar a lágrima solitária.

- Para onde? – o Füher caminhou até o local em que seu velho amigo estava sentado e sacudiu-lhe os ombros demonstrando seu desespero. – Para onde Riza foi? Me diga, eu preciso encontra-la!

- Ela está morta. – Edward disse enquanto erguia a cabeça e fitava o homem a sua frente.

Pode ver como as feições se distorciam em dor, era visão de um homem atingido no peito. Alguém que perdera o chão sob seus pés e sua razão para continuar.

- Ela... –Roy não conseguiu terminar, caiu sentado ao lado do loiro.

- Ela te amou até o fim. – tentando controlar as emoções, passou a mão pelas costas, tensas pela dor, do homem que lhe ajudara tantas vezes.

- Por que? – Mustang sabia que essa pergunta não significava nada, não existia uma resposta, a morte não responde questões.

- Riza estava muito doente, os médicos não sabiam do que se tratava, ela procurou os melhores de Amestris e de Xing, ninguém descobriu. – o loiro respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Ela buscou inclusive por alguém que pudesse usar a alquimia, Riza lutou até que todas as chances estivessem esgotadas... ela sempre lutava até o fim.

- Eu... – sua voz era um gemido estrangulado de dor, o homem frio e racional não estava ali.

- Quando soube que só teria alguns dias de vida ela veio até nós porque não queria que você sofresse mais. – Edward chorara quando Riza aparecera dias antes, chorara com Winry nos braços durante a noite e no dia do enterro.

- Eu deveria ter sabido, eu deveria tê-la impedido! Eu deveria ter ficado ao seu lado até o fim! – As lágrimas agora corriam livres pelas faces agora marcadas pelo remorso.

- Você não poderia fazer nada! Ninguém poderia! Se viesse até aqui seria pior... Ela não suportaria vê-lo desabar, Roy. – era a primeira vez que o loiro chamava o amigo por seu primeiro nome. – Você foi o mundo dela e o amor de sua vida.

- Ela... ela te disse isso? – sua voz rachou.

- Sim. – Edward deu um sorriso triste. – Nunca pensei que a ouviria admitir isso, mas ela disse na noite em que morreu: "-Diga a ele que nunca foi um trabalho proteger-lhe as costas, que era uma honra estar ao seu lado e que ele é o meu mundo e o único homem que amei e amo."

Como se a dor fosse um peso grande demais para que suas costas suportassem, o Füher apoiou seus cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto suas mãos cobriam o rosto molhado pelo pranto que não parava.

Roy estava perdido, seu mundo estava mergulhado em uma escuridão mais densa do que aquela a qual foi obrigado a enfrentar enquanto estava cego. Uma voz no fundo de seu coração teimava em não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, esperava que ela saísse de algum dos quartos e dissesse que era mentira, que ele ainda poderia tê-la em seus braços por mais uma noite.

- Tiraram-me tudo... – sussurrou ainda sem conseguir erguer a cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito. – foi tudo o que Ed conseguia dizer diante de seu amigo quebrado pela dor.

- Ela sofreu? – Não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Não, ela jantou conosco e com os meninos e disse que estava cansada, quando Winry foi verificar se ela precisava de mais um cobertor viu que já não respirava. Seu rosto estava em paz, sua doença não lhe causou dor alguma.

- Nos últimos meses ela sempre dizia que estava cansada, eu deveria ter sabido... Riza nunca reclamava.

-Não se culpe, ela só descobriu porque foi perdendo as forças e não sentia fome como antes. Você não poderia ter revertido o processo. – Ed sabia que só o tempo traria a Roy a percepção de que suas mãos estavam tão atadas quanto as de Riza.

- Eu deveria ter estado aqui, eu deveria estar com ela nos últimos momentos, ela deveria ter estado nos meus braços até o fim... lá era seu lugar... sempre foi. – as últimas duas palavras foram ditas num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Não se martirize, Riza fez o que achou melhor e o que fazia de melhor: protegeu-o até o fim.

- Me protegeu do que? – Roy ergueu-se gritando desesperado. – Protegeu de uma vida sem ela? Protegeu-me de ver seu rosto pela ultima vez? Protegeu-me de ter feito o que era meu dever?

Edward olhou o moreno imaginando o turbilhão de emoções com que Roy estava lutando agora, ele mesmo insistira para que Riza voltasse para a capital ou que avisasse à Mustang sobre sua doença, mas ela era inflexível e agora ele entendia que a decisão da mulher era a melhor.

Antes que o ex alquimista pudesse dizer qualquer coisa viu Roy andar até o sofá em que sentara-se primeiro, pegar o quepe, dar-lhe as costas e coloca-lo na cabeça enquanto ajeitava os cabelos.

- Em qual lugar ela foi enterrada? – sua voz causou um arrepio em Edward.

- No cemitério em que meus pais estão enterrados, ela pediu para não ser enterrada junto com seu pai. – o loiro ergueu-se também.

- Me diga onde é isso.

Após dar as instruções, acompanhou o Mustang até a porta.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira. – pediu preocupado.

- Eu já fiz besteiras o suficiente para toda uma vida. – Roy disse com um sorriso triste enquanto as lágrimas secavam em seu rosto.

Ed deu um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Obrigado. – Mustang virou-se e estendeu a mão. – Obrigado por estar ao lado dela até o fim, vocês são bons amigos, ela estava em boas mãos mesmo que não fossem as minhas.

O loiro aceitou o aperto de mãos enquanto seus olhos ficavam marejados. Viu quando o carro preto desaparecia estrada abaixo e sentiu as mãos de sua esposa em seus ombros.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Sim, mas não sei se no lugar dele eu ficaria. – o mais velho dos irmãos admitiu antes de fechar a porta, passaria no cemitério por via das dúvidas e apareceria eventualmente na capital.

Uma suave brisa tocava a grama verdejante e a árvore solitária do silencioso lugar.

Roy não sabia há quanto tempo estava sentado ali, quando chegara descobrira que Black Hayate aguardava pacientemente ao lado da lápide de Riza, foi-lhe muito difícil conter o pranto ao testemunhar aquele imenso gesto de fidelidade.

- Lembra-se de quando seu pai me acusou de roubar todos os biscoitos que estavam no pote do armário e você assumiu a culpa pelo desaparecimento mesmo sabendo que eu era o culpado? – um sorriso suave tocou-lhe as feições tensas. – Ou quando ele ameaçou me bater quando o vizinho contou-lhe que eu havia roubado os pães que estavam na janela? Você me defendeu e me livrei dessa também.

O Füher olhou novamente para a lápide branca e sentiu lágrimas queimarei por trás das pálpebras pedindo passagem novamente.

- Eu não estive lá quando você precisou de mim e agora é tarde demais. – a voz embargada não passava de um murmúrio.

- Foi por você que eu lutei por tanto tempo, para que não tivéssemos que matar mais inocentes, para que existisse um futuro verdadeiro e luminoso, para que pudéssemos esquecer todas as nossas cicatrizes... – os ombros caíram com a força da derrota.

- Agora não há futuro para mim, minha rainha me foi arrancada das mãos e não posso vencer essa partida...

Ele ajoelhou-se na grama e leu o nome gravado no concreto, enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta de sua farda e de lá tirou um pequeno objeto.

- Prometi que faria isso assim que te encontrasse. – abriu a pequena caixa preta e tirou a aliança dourada. – Riza... você foi minha proteção, foi minha fortaleza e meu alicerce, foi meus olhos quando não pude ver... foi os passos que guiaram meu caminho até o topo. – engasgou quando não pode mais conter o choro. – eu te amei por todos esses anos e espero que nos últimos meses tenha te feito perceber isso, eu te amei quando era uma menininha tímida e com medo em seus olhos, te amei quando veio até mim e ofereceu-me sua confiança, te amei quando entregou-me seu segredo, te amei no momento em que nossos lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez e te amei quando se encontraram pela última. Você também é o amor da minha vida e eu serei seu até o dia em que a morte venha e me cobre por todos os pecados.

Black Hayate aninhara-se ao lado do homem que agora tremia.

- Meu mundo perdeu as cores e meus passos a precisão, mas não desistirei do que construímos, não desistirei de fazer desse país um lugar melhor mesmo que a razão de eu ser uma pessoa melhor tenha sido extinguida.

_"What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?"_

-Você me fez um homem melhor de muitas maneiras, me fez um homem melhor a cada dia de nossas vidas e eu nunca pude confessar-lhe isso.

_"What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?"_

-Eu te amo e faço de você minha esposa... Essa era a patente que deveria ter ocupado desde o início.

_"Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?"_

Colocou a aliança sobre a lápide enquanto erguia-se com dificuldade e sob o olhar dolorido de Black Hayate.

- Veja Riza... começou a chover. – olhou para o céu enquanto as lágrimas corriam sem barreiras.

Fim

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Um feliz Royai Day para todos!

As reviews são muito bem vindas e apreciadas!


End file.
